Final Fantasy, Gundam SEED style
by gundam-eva64
Summary: A war between two worlds, two armies, and two races. Will there ever be peace? Full plot inside Couples: KxL AxC SxL
1. Plot and Character Intros

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Gundam series...

* * *

Long ago, in a world known as ORB, there existed a dark wizard by the name of Rau Le Creuset, a once peaceful man who became corrupt by the powers of darkness. Raising an army of demons, Creuset ravaged across ORB, destroying many cities. Armies fell under his might, leaving only few surviving. It was then that a lone warrior by the name of Mwu La Flaga defested the almighty wizard, splitting him in two. At his dying breathe, Creuset vowed his vengeance upon the world, disappearing into darkness, along with his army. The gods then shined their light upon Mwu, giving him a normal life and returning him to his loved one.

A thousand years have passed since that day. Many have praised Mwu for what he did. However, there were those who were followers of Creuset, known as ZAFT, a cult who have dedicated themselves to revive the ancient wizard and crush ORB. It was then that many young ones, noticably infants, were kidnapped by ZAFT, enhancing them and turning them into beings called Coordinators, humans with enhanced abilities and possess a power called "The Seed". The Seed was an ability that further enhanced a Coordinator's stats, making them stronger.

After finding out what ZAFT had been doing, the Earth Forces, an army with the sole purpose to protect ORB, declared war on ZAFT, turning ORB into a battleground. ZAFT managed to escape the clutches the Earth Forces, reaching a planet called PLANT, yet, leaving a select few infant Coordinators on ORB.

Years have passed since the day ZAFT was chased off ORB, and peace had returned to ORB. All was quiet and everything was back to normal, until ZAFT had returned with a more savage army of Coordinators, led by Gilbert Durandal, a calm, yet, power hungry man with a goal to completely destroy ORB. It was then that a warrior decided to end the war, with his goal being to stop ZAFT. Can this warrior bring peace to the two worlds?

Characters:

Kira Yamato, 18: The main protagonist of the story. A young warrior from Heliopolis, who was trained by ths father, Haruma, behind the back of his mother, Caridad. Wields dual katanas.

Athrun Zala, 18: Kira's childhood best friend. Son of former ZAFT chairman, Patrick Zala. He is considered a genius for his age and has scored higher than Kira. Wields dual pistols.

Lacus Clyne, 18: A girl who was found by Reverend Malchio and raised her as his own. Her kindness to both enemy and friend can get her into trouble. Has the ability to cast both black and white magic. Wields a staff.

Cagalli Yula Attha, 18: A girl who considers herself, "a lone wolf". She is the daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha, the current ruler of ORB. She has incredible strength, able to break a boulder with one punch, along with a fiery attitude. Uses her fists to fight.

Shinn Asuka, 16: An arrogant young man who bears a grudge against ORB for the death of his family. He openly hates the Atthas. His anger issues can lead him into awkward situations. Wields a broadsword.

Lunamaria Hawke, 17: A girl who grew up with Shinn and is his complete total opposite in many ways. Doesn't exactly hate ORB, but doesn't have a say in the matter. Wields a lance.

* * *

Just think of this part as a game manual, introducing the plot and main characters.


	2. Operation: Rescue

'What started off as a bad memory turned into an awful night'

_Flashback: 2 years ago_

_Kira Yamato, 16, was standing by a cliff, surrounded by soldiers of ZAFT. His eyes were full of worry and fear, as the guns were pointed at him. A river was at the bottom of the cliff. Beside him was a red-headed girl, one that he called Flay. She was Kira's girlfriend and one that he loved to the point of death. A soldier took one step closer to him, aiming his gun at him._

"_You can come with us quietly…or we can do this the hard way, coordinator…" said the soldier to Kira, who was hesitating. Kira glared at the soldier, thinking of what to do. He then turned to Flay, whose eyes were full of panic, causing him to worry._

"_Flay…I want you to get out of here…" whispered Kira to the red-head. Flay was shocked a little at what Kira had just said. "What? I can't just leave you here…" replied Flay to Kira, her voice full of worry. "You're the one that promised we would-"_

"_I don't want to hear it…" said Kira, interrupting Flay, with a bit of impatience in his voice. "I want you to live a peaceful life, away from ORB. You know I love you and I don't want to lose you…" Flay's eyes started to brim with tears, filling a small wound opening up in her heart. _

"_But…I-"_

"_Just get out of here…I'll take care of these guys…" Kira turned his attention towards the soldiers that surrounded them. He took his stance and was about to charge at them. Seeing this, the soldiers raised their guns at him. Having no regrets, Kira charged at the soldiers, as they shot their bullets directly at him. Seeing this and knowing that she'd die for Kira, Flay intentionally pushed Kira off the cliff, taking the bullets for him. Kira was shocked beyond words as he found himself plummeting towards the river. _

"_FLAYYYYYYY!" screamed Kira, with anguish in his voice, as he plunged into the river, sweeping him along with the current. The current was so fast, that the soldiers couldn't even see Kira. _

"_Flay…"_

_Flashback end_

Kira, now 18, was sitting onboard a ship full of ZAFT prisoners being transferred to their base on the moon. He was part of the Earth Forces, choosing a mission to disguise himself as a prisoner in a mission. Beside him was Athrun Zala, also 18, who was both childhood friend and a fellow soldier of Kira. The two waited as the soldier who was watching the prisoners walked passed them.

"Now…" whispered Kira to Athrun. The two managed to escape from their cufflinks and tackled the soldier, drawing their hidden weapons in the process. Kira managed to cut through the cufflinks of the other prisoners, causing them to cheer and smile. The ruckus caused more soldiers to appear. They grabbed their guns and started shooting. With quick thinking, Athrun put his hand up and created a barrier before the bullets could even make contact with the prisoners. The soldiers then started reloading their weapons.

"Now Kira, do it!"

"Understood…" Kira took to the air and drew his blades. He landed behind the unready soldiers and slashed them with his blades, knocking them all out. He and Athrun made their way to the cockpit of the ship, taking out more soldiers along the way. The two managed to turn the ship around, heading back to earth. As they left the cockpit, with the ship on autopilot, the two found themselves in a big room, surrounded by soldiers of ZAFT. Kira smirked and Athrun returned it. Kira took to the air and Athrun shot many bullets at him. The soldiers, some confused, shot at Kira as well, thinking that Athrun was on their side. With quick reflexes, Kira drew his blades and managed to deflect the bullets at the soldiers, knocking them all out. He landed on his feet.

"That was easier said then done…" said Kira, smiling at Athrun, who nodded in return. The two continued their way to empty out the ship of the ZAFT soldiers, taking out many more of them along the way.

"This is too easy, Athrun…" said Kira, with a little bit of cockiness and suspicion in his voice.

"Don't get too cocky, Kira. There' bound to be more on this ship." said Athrun. "They might have a secret weapon or something on this ship."

The two opened a door that led to a bridge, with two soldiers and a blue human-shaped machine beside them on the other side. It was more of a mechanical Cyclops. "No way…" said Athrun, with a little worry in his voice. "A blue GOUF…So they did steal our blue prints before we could even build one…" Kira looked the blue machine. "This is gonna be a bit harder then I thought…." said the brunette. The two prepared for a fight as they ran across the bridge. The GOUF shot at the two, but they managed to dodge it, taking out the two soldiers as they landed.

"Let's take this thing out! Then the mission will be complete!" said Athrun.

"Got it!" said Kira, nodding his head. The two charged at the GOUF. Athrun shot at the machine, rapidly firing at it with his pistols, while Kira jumped behind and managed to cut a few wires on it, before being grabbed hurled into Athrun, miraculously not getting hit by his best friend's bullets. The GOUF shot at the two, but they managed to jump out of the way. Kira ran at the GOUF once again, managing to cut off one of its arms, while Athrun shot the wires around its legs. As it tried to move, the GOUF fell forward, with its legs not responding. "Have a nice trip?" said Athrun, joking. He aimed his gun at the GOUF's eye and shot it, destroying its visual. Kira stabbed it through the exposed power cell, putting an end to the GOUF. "See you next fall…" said Kira to the now destroyed GOUF. "Self-destruct sequence initiated in 10 seconds." said a voice coming from the GOUF, shocking both Kira and Athrun.

"Crap!" said Kira and Athrun in unison. The two ran passed the GOUF and ran out of the room. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…" Kira and Athrun managed toget as far away from that part of the ship as fast as possible. "1…Goodbye…" The GOUF then exploded, causing a part of the ship to be destroyed as well. The ship started tilting and turning, as it was entering earth's orbit.

"Hold on to something!" said Kira, holding on to a support beam. Athrun held on to another support beam across from Kira. Meanwhile, the prisoners were holding on to each other, as they felt the ship twisting and turning. "What the hell is going on out there?" said a blonde young lady who looked to be the same age as Kira and Athrun. She held onto a pipe, as the ship lost its balance. The ship landed in the middle of a desert, at least 40 miles away from the destination. Kira and Athrun exited the ship, rubbing their heads.

"Wow…That was some ride…" said Athrun, joking a bit.

"At least we're alive." said Kira, smiling. The prisoners soon walked out wondering where they were. The blonde girl caught sight of Kira and Athrun, shooting death glares at them. The two turned to her and froze with fear under the intense glare they were receiving. She walked up to them and bonked them both on the heads.

"You two are the WORST rescuers in the history of rescuers!" yelled the blonde girl to Kira and Athrun. "What the hell kind of rescue was THAT?"

"And just who the hell are you anyway?" said Athrun, yelling back at her.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Attha, Princess of ORB, and the only daughter of King Uzumi Nara Attha!" said the blonde, causing the two to feel awkward.

"Oh crap…" said Kira.

"Oh man…" said Athrun.

"That's right! You better apologize!" said Cagalli, unaware that something was behind her, something big, monstrous, and was apparently dancing.

To be continued…

Sorry for the short chapter in the amount of MONTHS I have been gone. I've been extremely busy and haven't really had much time to type. I apologize. I plan on making future chapters much longer.


	3. Meet Lacus

"Oh my, what was that?" said a girl with long, flowing pink hair. She had been staring off at the sky, until she felt a small tremor, along with the sound of a crash. Maybe it was a monster coming, or a group of soldiers. Her thoughts are soon interrupted as a little girl was pulling on her blue skirt.

"Miss Lacus! That huge boom woke me up and now I can't go back to sleep!" said the child to Lacus, looking at her with an innocent pair of eyes. Lacus smiled down at the child and patted her head.

She kneeled down to the child's height and looked at her with a brightened smile. "Go back inside, get a glass of water and go back to sleep. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?" said Lacus. The little girl nodded and smiled. She then ran back inside the orphanage.

After the little girl ran inside, Lacus turned her attention back to the direction in which she heard the crash. "Before I go back inside, I should checkout the source of that crash first." thought Lacus to herself, as she grabbed her staff. "I have to protect these children." She then ran off in that direction.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Um….Ca….galli?" said Kira, with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Behind you…" said Athrun, pointing behind Cagalli. The blonde turned around, only to get freaked out by a dancing cactus that had come out of nowhere. As the creature shot out a bunch of needles at the three, Kira and Athrun drew their weapons and jumped out of the way, along with Cagalli. Unfortunately, the Cagalli was barely able to dodge it, as the attack had torn off her shirt and bra, exposing her.

Cagalli was as red as a tomato, as she covered herself with her arms. She felt an explosion of from within and charged the huge cactus.

"Cagalli, wait!" said Athrun, which unfortunately fell on deaf ears.

"YOU BASTARD!" screamed Cagalli.

She jumped to the air with a clenched fist and uppercutted the cactus, sending the unfortunate creature flying. Kira and Athrun, dumbfounded, both sweatdropped at what they had just seen. Both put their weapons away.

"Well, that ought to show him not to mess with the Princess of ORB…" said Cagalli, hands on her hips, unknowning exposing herself in front of Kira and Athrun.

"Um…Cagalli…?" said Kira, who was as red as a tomato. Athrun, also red, pointed at what Kira was trying to tell her about.

Looking down, Cagalli saw what they were looking at and immediately turned a dark shade of red. She looked at the two, with rage filling up inside of her, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"PERVERTS!" screamed Cagalli, as loud as she could, followed by a crash.A few seconds later, both Kira and Athrun had huge bumps on their heads, and had Athrun's coat was missing, appearing on Cagalli to cover herself.

"Now let's get out of here…My father must be worried sick about me…" said Cagalli to the two men, walking away as she was still red. Kira and Athrun nodded and walked off with her. Athrun walked up next to Cagalli, while Kira took the lead.

"I'm sorry about before with the staring…" said Athrun to Cagalli, with a shade of pink on his face.

"It's no problem…As long as you don't do it again…" said Cagalli.

"I…uhhh…No promises kept…" whispered Athrun to himself, within the hearing distance of Cagalli. She soon gave him a death glare, causing Athrun to panic in fear.

"What was that?" yelled Cagalli, with anger in her voice.

"Nothing, your highness, I was only kidding! It was a joke! Please don't kill me!" said Athrun, with intense fear in his voice, shaking his hands. Kira sweatdropped while he was walking, as he was listening to the entire conversation and sighed to himself. "Athrun never changes…" thought Kira to himself.

The three stopped in their tracks, as they are approached by a pink haired girl holding a staff. Silence filled the air, as they stared at each other. The pink haired girl could tell instantly that they were good people by looking into their eyes, especially Kira's. She walked up to them, deciding to break the silence.

"You three aren't from here, are you?" asked Lacus to Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli. "I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lacus Clyne."

"I'm Kira Yamato," said the brunette. "This is Athrun Zala, and the other one is Cagalli Yula Attha, whom we just met."

"Nice to meet you all," said Lacus, smiling at the three. The smile was enough to make Kira's heart melt. "You three must be tired from walking around in the desert. Why don't you guys stop by my place? I'll fix you guys up with a good meal." Kira turned to the other two, and they both nodded.

"I think we'd like that, Lacus," said Kira, smiling. After a few minutes of walking, the four ended up at a small house. Kira looked around and saw a few children playing around, chasing each other around the house.

"Are these children-?" started Kira, until he was interrupted by Lacus.

"They're orphans from the war…" said Lacus, as if she was reading Kira's mind. "It's sad…These kids are innocent and they have to suffer at such a young age…" Lacus looked at the kids with a sad pair of eyes. Kira frowned as he looked at the children. He knew what it was like to be a war orphan. He remembered his birth parents being taken from him when he was 4, but he barely remembered their faces or names. Athrun was also an orphan thanks to the war, except he was orphaned at the age of 16.

"Come inside! I'll be with you guys shortly." said Lacus, as she smiled and went upstairs. Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli entered the small house. Athrun sat on the couch, while Cagalli was looking around. Kira went upstairs and looked around the halls. He soon saw Lacus reading a book to a little girl.

"Miss Lacus…When am I gonna see my daddy again?" asked the little girl. "I miss him…"

Lacus looked down at the little girl with a sad pair of eyes, but tried to keep a straight face. She gave the little girl a small smile and patted her on the head. "You're father is gonna be fine, Alicia. The truth is…I don't know when he's gonna back, but's going to be just fine…" said Lacus. She pecked the little girl on the forehead. "Now go to bed, okay?" Alicia nodded and fell back down in bed, closing her eyes. Lacus left the room and closed the door, not noticing Kira was behind her.

"That little girl…her father…Is he-?" started Kira, but he was interrupted yet again.

"I'm afraid so…" said Lacus. She turned to Kira. "And I know what she's going through…" A moment of silence came between the two. They stared into each other's eyes. After a minute or two, Lacus broke the silence.

"Tell me, Kira…Are you a Coordinator?"

"You can tell?"

Lacus nodded. "Yes…for I am a Coordinator as well…" Kira looked at Lacus with sorrowful eyes. Noticing the way he was looking at her, Lacus put on a smile. "But you and Athrun aren't like the ones who work for ZAFT. You two are kind-hearted…"

"Lacus…"

All of a sudden, the ground trembled, causing Lacus to fall forward. Seeing this, Kira came in front of her, preventing her from hitting the ground. Lacus blushed a bit, as she was so close to Kira's face, yet she barely even knew him.

"You guys better get down here! We got trouble!" yelled Athrun from downstairs. Athrun ran outside with Cagalli. He pulled out his guns. Kira and Lacus ran down the stairs, with Kira pulling out his blades and Lacus taking out her staff. Outside was the same Cactuar from earlier and beside it was an even bigger Cactuar with a huge flower on its head.

"There they are, Momma! They're the ones that did this to me!" said the Cactuar, pointing to the bump on its head. The bigger Cactuar glared at the four, stomping over to them.

"SO YOU'RE THE ONES THAT DID THIS TO MY BABY BOY!" said the giant cactus to the four, with Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli sweatdropping and laughing nervously.

"I'LL YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY BABY BOY!"

"Talk about over-protective mother…" said Kira. All of a sudden, the ground under Kira collapsed, causing him to fall.

"Kira!" yelled Lacus, with worry in her voice. She tried to grabbed his hand, but ended up falling in as well.

"Kira! Lacus!" yelled Athrun. He and Cagalli were about to jump in, only to be blocked by a few needles launched at them from the Cactuar. Luckily, they managed to dodge it in time.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Damn it!" said Cagalli

"Shit!" said Athrun. The two prepared to fight the Cactuars on their own.

To be continued…

Preview: While Athrun and Cagalli are taking care of the giant cactus, Kira and Lacus find themselves in an underground cave with fire everywhere. There, they find an Altar with a statue of a demonic-looking creature with a flame amulet around it. As Kira removes the amulet, the demonic creature comes to life, telling Kira that he is now it's master, but he has to pass a test, first: defeat the creature.

Next Chapter: The Flames of Freedom


End file.
